Willingly Yours
by Mephonix
Summary: Amy Rose is feeling lonely once more. She has no one to give her exactly what she wants, but in the unexpected timing of a "Kidnapping" mindset of a certain "Green Hedgehog" He shows up just in time to show her, just what he can do to help her. *ONE SHOT*


She couldn't stand it.

Amy Rose shut her bedroom door, slamming her back against it she sighed only to have the feeling of both needing and sadness come over her. Her head felt clouded as small tears game from the corner of her eyes.  
She wanted, no needed him... or at least some one. Not even moving from the door she kicked of her own shoes, and inched her own white laced panties on to the floor. The only way she could get over the fact Sonic had not been around for nearly three months was to do what she usually would do, and that was pleasure herself.

She hated it, no despised it, but what else could she do? I mean, there was no one, NOT even ONE who'd even relish the thought of sleeping with her. Amy kept her lights off, the only light that shown was the moon through a nearby open window a crossed the room. She didn't take her dress off, she slowly reached down and started rubbing her flower. She left her gloves on because the rough feeling gave her that extra sensation.

"Hah." Amy looked down at herself, but then back up to the ceiling, still rubbing herself in small motions. Just thinking of how amazing it would be for some one to be doing this to her. She pressed harder, her knees buckling under her.

"Oh, If only Some one would just come and do me, I'd be happy...Ugh..." Amy stammered a bit, " I really, would."

"Oh that can be arranged."

A dark raspy voice broke the silence, causing Amy to fall back and slam her head into the wall.

"Who? What?" She instantly branded her hammer, looking up she saw a darkened figure standing by her window, "Get out of here, who ever you are, or I will knock you out of here!"

"Amy Rose, Amy Rose. Be thankful, my intentions were originally to come and kidnap you, but you see..." The figures now closed eyes opened to reveal a pair of glowing translucent ice blue eyes, "I can be quite generous at times."

"Scourge? When did you? How did you?"

"You should pay more attention to the room when you come in Rose," Scourge pushed himself off the wall, he instantly held out a knife that shined in the moon light signaling the dark curtains near him before he shut the blade and stuffed it into his flamed black leather jacket.

"Look, you get out of here!" huffed Amy, "I don't want any of your generosity."

"Oh you don't?" His gazed turned down from her face to the floor, then back up to her, as if thinking, before zooming toward her, knocking her hammer from her hands, and slamming her against her bedroom door.

Hard.

"AGH!" Amy cried out.

"I.. I saw how you were touching yourself." Scourge leaned in whispering in a lowly voice, "I heard ever word." He pushed himself against her body, his hot breath on her neck, "I know, that you'd do anything for attention right now," He started licking down the back side of Amy's neck who instantly began to shake, not from fear, but from pleasure. She was actually liking this. She slightly moaned. It was a pure sign to Scourge, that Amy was his.

He started nipping down the side of her neck causing her to moan again, "I highly doubt I need to ask for permission do I?"  
Her jade eyes opened slightly staring into his blue ones, as his sharp toothy grin came a crossed his face. "LIke I would any ways."  
It was like a firework was set off, Scourge pressed himself against the pink hedgehog's body, his mouth prying hers open, as he stuck his rough tongue in, kissing, exploring her whole mouth, before trailing it down her neck. He stopped at the top of her dress, "Lets get this off shall we?"

His fingers snapped the button in the back of her trade mark dress that instantly made it fall revealing her standing there in her bra, which cause Amy had already taken her panties off only moments before. She felt embarrassed for Scourge to see her like this, instantly she turned away blushing.

"Awe come on babe," Scourge inched closer unsnapping her bra strap to reveal her perfect "D" sized breasts, "You're fucking hot, you don't need to be overly self-consious about yourself."

He instantly began groping one of her breasts while pulling her close again with his loose arm, "I'll make sure you feel extra hot by the time I'm done."

Amy gasped, biting her bottom lip, when Scourge engulfed her nipple in his mouth still pushing her up against the wall. He vigorously fondled her breast as he pulled back slightly biting her now really hardened nipple. He looked down between her thighs, and already noticed her already moist, "Well babe, it doesn't take you long does it." He laughed darkly, "Let take this to a better place shall we?"

He then instantly picked her up bride style and laid her out onto her queen sized mattress, covered in a Bright magenta silken sheets, and a semi light blocking canopy that surrounded it. Kicking his shoes off scourge un hooked the canopy causing it to fall around the bed.  
He took his gloves off, but kept his jacket on. Amy Rose looked down at him before a wide grin came a crossed his face, "I feel bad for you on laundry day." He then dove two fingers in her, causing the pick hedgehog to jump a bit, "If you think doing this yourself, give you pleasure, wait till I'm done."

He vigorously fingered her. Grinning the whole time, he watched Amy's expressions on her face, as she moaned from the sheer pleasure of it all. He could feel her walls of her flower clamping on and off around his fingers as he moved them up and down hitting her g-spot over and over. The more he did it, the wetter she became, just the way he wanted it.

"M..M-My god...S-Scourge..."

"You liking this babe?" He grinned again, "You like it when I do this to you?"

"Hah." Amy's jade eyes were lit up, she didn't know what to say. Hell she could hardly talk anyways.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Scourge flipped his fingers around, now taking his thumbs and pulling her vaginal lips apart, he then shocked her as he dove his rough tongue inside her.

"AH!" Amy cried out, bucking a bit, as his rough, warm, wet tongue, tapped along her clit causing a spasm of pleasure to rise from her. Scourge grinned inwardly as he looked up at her, his tongue flicked at her hot core over, and over, and over. It was nearly too much to handle.

"Scourge...I...I can't last much..."

He pulled back for a second, "Then cum, You can orgasm more than once ya know." His fingers pressed harder against her as she spilled around his fingers, he then pulled them out licking them. "You taste amazing, but you know..."

Scourge shifted a bit, Amy's eyes widened as she noticed the pocket of furred over skin that kept Scourge's member hidden was now bulging quite a bit, "I could use a bit of help myself." He flipped over the pocket and instantly her eyes widened more as he revealed his now hardened 8 inch member.

Amy never said a word as she signaled for him to lay at the head of her bed, "I know about what to do...but I've-"

"Relax babe, let your instinct take over, I'm sure... You do... just fine." His eyes seemed dark and sinister as he watched her grab his now lengthened member and engulf the tip.

"That's it babe, just do what you feel...is right."

Amy's jade eyes stared up at Scourge's as she used her tongue to encircle the tip, before going down as far as she could. She moved her head up and down along his shaft before removing it and licking him from the base of it back again up to the tip, and engulfing it once more.  
"Oh my god, Amy...Ugh... You are so fucking amazing."

Scourge's eyes shut as his head turned up toward the ceiling, he hadn't had any one give him head like she was, in a long time, and knowing her still being a virgin, and being this good, only meant good things for him in the future.

She continued this for a few minutes before he stopped her, "Babe, please, that's enough..." He lifted her chin up.

"But why? Don't you-"

"Amy, you are so good, but...there something we both know we want right now." He grabbed her kissing her in a frenzy again. She could feel his hardened member pressing up against her leg as they made out again. Flipping her over Amy, now with her back on the bed, had scourge looming over her.

"You ready babe." He took his own legs and pried Amy's apart, her green eyes stared with lust as he teased her entrance with his member, "This might hurt a bit, but I promise ya babe, you'll be wanting it afterwards."

Amy nodded slightly as the green male hedgehog thrust himself into her.

"AUGH." Amy cried out, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Scourge stopped for a moment, "Come on babe, get your bearings, I'll hurt only for a second." His still jacketed arms held Amy's down as he stared into her eyes, "I'm gonna start moving now, it'll hurt like I said for a moment, but you better let me know when you start feeling good, you hear me?"

His demanding words pierced her ears as the green hedgehog slowly thrust in her, slowly at first. Amy still stared into his darkened ice blues as the pain started to subside, just as he had stated. Her mouth gaped open a bit as her eyes rolled to the top of her head, that was enough signal for Scourge.

"Hang tight babe, I'm really about to blow your mind." Scourge began to speed up, thrusting himself in her harder. "This will be something...ugh... you'll never forget."

Scourge grabbed Amy's legs and lifted them up, and began pumping himself in and out, faster and harder, over and over. He wanted her to feel him, he wanted her to know that she'd never want to sleep with any one else ever again. It turned him on not only hearing Amy's now loud yet stifled moans from the pleasure he knew he was giving her, but also to the fact, she was recently deflowerd by him.  
He knew, she'd be alot easier to manipulate to do his own will. I mean who knew it, he came to her house in the hopes of kidnapping her to tourture and piss of his blue twin "Sonic" but instead He'd soon be having a woman who'd comply to his every sexual need. It was a better deal in his opinion.

Scourge smiled darkly as Amy started moaning out his name under her jagged breath, "S..Scourge...You...you are so...Ugh...amazing...I...I..."

"You...Are so tight Amy, I love how you feel." Scourge's own breath was jagged, and he wasn't lying Amy's walls around his member was the epitome of heaven to him, constantly tugging, constantly spasming, and he fucking loved it.

"Sc-Scourge."

It was a huge turn on, Every time Amy called his name, he could hear the desperation in her voice, the calling, the needing, the wanting for more of him, she loved this sensation, and she would never have given it up, ever. Not even for Sonic.  
He then went full force, sweat began to pour from both as he kept pounding at her, each thrust caused her eyes to roll up, and her walls to clamp even harder.

"I want...to... be yours." Amy managed to force out, "Yours...only."

It was music to Scourge's ears, not only was he taking her woman hood, he was being given the invitation to be her dominate male.

"Oh babe...this night...Couldn't get any better..." He put her legs down, and pulled out, he noticed she had already came again, smiling he grabbed her and threw her up against the side wall of her bed. Her legs were under her and she was pressed on the wall as he spread her apart again and thrusted into her once more, his body now was pressed against her back as his hands held her arms firmly against the wall. He slammed into her over and over, causing her head to jerk back as her breasts hit against the cold wall in front of her.

This lasted for a few minutes.

"Scourge, I can't..." Amy's voice was staggered.

"Don't worry babe, just let it come, I'm about to myself."

Both cried out in a moment of ecstasy as both were driven over the edge.

Scourge slowly pulled out but had her still pinned to the wall " So..." He whispered, "You want me to be your mate?"  
Amy never said a word but just nodded.

"Knowing this... you know other male hedgehogs will know, and you can't be with any one else other than...me."

"Yes...I...Know..." Amy panted.

"This was easier than I thought, you give your life over to me, just because I can keep you in full pleasure? Now I know I did something right."

Without notice Scourge then chomped down on the tip of Amy's ear. She screamed from the pain, but Scourge threw his hand over her mouth the stifle the cries.

"Shhh..." He cooed, "The pain is an honor, I'm just making my mark that's all."

Amy's eyes cut over at the green hedgehog who let her go.

"Well congrats...You're mine now Babe."

He then stood from the side of her bed, "Now you get some rest, I'll be back tomorrow, to help you pack." A grin formed on his face as he leaned over and kissed her fore head.

"P-Pack?"

"Relax babe, it comes with the territory, besides, you'll like my place a whole hell of alot better." He threw his gloves and shoes and shoes back on. "I'll let myself out now." He opened her bedroom door, "See ya tomorrow, sweet cheeks."

He shut it, grinning, "Came for a kid napping, and I walked out with a mate, couldn't have asked for a better mate."

Scourge laughed throwing on his glasses as an image of an angered Sonic popped up in his mind.

"Eat your heart out Blue."


End file.
